Snitch plata
by noona-kane
Summary: Resumen: Fluff y pwp?... puede ser. La relación de Harry y Draco es un tanto "peculiar" por decir lo menos; ¿por qué Harry no quiere que el rubio toque esa preciada Snitch? ¿Qué secreto puede contener el interior de esa esfera tan especial?. HarryxDraco.


Hola! estoy feliz de poder subir este fic, ya lo había hecho hace años atras pero por x motivos tuve que eliminarlo. es un fic muy dulce y con harto lemon. Es realmente cortito, ni siquiera los capitulos que escribo actualmente tiene 2000 palabras. espero que les guste.

 **Pareja** : Harry/Draco

 **Clasificación** M (seeh, porque en vez de _lime_ hice _**lemmon**_ **!**

 **Autor** : Kane noona.

 **Género:** fluff, Leve H/C (inexistente diría yo), Romance.

 **Advertencias** : Universos alternos (por tanto, para mí, porque _soy_ _mala_ con el _**IC**_ , puro _**oc**_ ), slash, EXTREMADAMENTE MELOSO.

 **Disclaimer** : Universo de Harry Potter perteneciente a _**JK**_ , yo simplemente estoy soñando despierta.

 **Número de palabras: 2.981**.

 ** **.::0oO "LA SNITCH PLATA" Oo0::.****

 **...**

 **.**

Una calurosa tarde de junio, a una semana de concluir lo que sería su último año en Hogwarts. Dos muchachos estaban en las mazmorras del castillo. Harry jugueteaba con una pequeña esfera de color plateada y alitas; la pequeña revoltosa trataba de alejarse del castaño pero este como excelente buscador de Slytherin la atrapaba en el aire, claro que las camas de sus compañeros sufrían de las consecuencias puesto que el ojiverde saltaba sobre estas para atrapar la snitch que volaba rápidamente, siempre tratando de llegar al rubio quien con libro en mano y estirado sobre su cama trataba de leerlo, cosa difícil para el joven con su _amigo_ paseándose por ahí sin camiseta.

El rubio desvió la mirada nuevamente, como lo venía haciendo desde que inició su "lectura", Potter tenia una envidiable musculatura, resultado del entrenamiento que su padre le daba cada vez que estaba en casa y es que James Potter quería que su hijo fuese el mejor en el quidditch –aunque estuviese en el equipo de Sly-. Bufó molesto, si quería jugar con esa snitch porque no salir al paio mejor y dejarle tranquilo a El con su lectura. Se acomodó mejor apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama y observó con descaro el juego de su amigo, su libro quedó en el velador, mientras el castaño estuviera ahí, no podría leer.

La pequeña esfera plata volaba a gran velocidad, tratando de acercarse al rubio, Draco ya se había fijado en eso antes aunque no entendía bien del porque asumía que era por lo sucedido cuando se la dieron de regalo a su amigo.

 ** **.::0oO °H &D° Oo0::.****

 _ _El llegó puntual a la hora del cumpleaños, había sido invitado porque su padrino era amigo de la madre de Harry, El le conocía poco ya que sus padres no se llevaban del todo bien. Cuando se acercó a el castaño y le entregó su regalo las palabras del cumpleañero le sorprendió "__ _¡te estaba esperando, Malfoy_ _ _!" le había sonreído y luego jalado de la mano para que se juntaran con los otros invitados que ya habían llegado. El no entendía bien que se traía el ojiverde con El pero no le dio importancia, sus padres no estaban ahí y su tío Severus hablaba con la pelirroja madre de Harry, podía divertirse sin problemas.__

 _ _Así habían pasado una agradable tarde hasta la hora de abrir los regalos, seria mentira decir que Harry con sus ocho años cumplidos estaba desinteresado en los obsequios pero a pesar de la gran cantidad de paquetes que habían sobre la mesa El solo estaba interesado en uno, sin envoltura puesto que la cajita en si era muy bonita como esconderla en un papel brillante. El como cualquier otro niño de su edad estaba tan curioso y expectante como el cumpleañeros con la cajita y cuando Harry la abrió supo que era algo que Potter había esperado con ansias.__

 _ _Dentro de la cajita había una pequeña esfera de color plata, tan reluciente y con un decorado precioso, era tan brillante, Harry la sacó de su mullida cama y la tomo entre sus manos, cuando esta desplegó sus alitas semi transparentes y alzó el vuelo… Al inicio quedó flotando a escasos centímetros de la mano del castaño pero cuando este trató de atraparla zumbó rápido y se alejó del chico.__

 _-veamos quien la atrapa primero- un hombre de cabello negro y largo entraba a la sala en donde se efectuaba la fiesta._

 _-¡padrino!-_ _ _le llamó el ojiverde y de inmediato corrió a sus brazos agradeciéndole por el regalo, poco después otro hombre que Draco no conocía pero que sabía era muy cercano a su tío también felicitó al muchacho y le incentivó – así como a los otros niños – a que atrapen la esfera.__

 _ _Draco saludaría después a su tío, ahora quería atrapar la pequeña esfera. Mientras los pequeños corrían por toda la sala tratando de atrapar la esfera, los adultos tenían una pequeña charla. Sirius sonreía mientras hablaba de los contactos que le ayudaron con la esfera ya que tradicionalmente las snitch son de color dorado, pero esta como debía ser única para su ahijado favorito pues debía tener un color único*. Aunque la charla quedó a medias al ver como los pequeños gritaban divertidos y asombrados. Los adultos se acercaron y tanto Severus como Sirius tomaron a sus ahijados y les sacaron de tan comprometedora posición.__

 _ _Resulta ser que al ver que correr tras ella no resultaría, Draco había pensado que era mejor adelantarse y ya que la esfera parecía escapar del castaño más que volar libre creyó que si Harry seguía corriendo por la misma dirección el podía ponerse de frente y eso hizo, al saltar para agarrarla Harry hizo lo mismo y ambos muchachos agarraron a la esfera en pleno vuelo, tomándola en el mismo momento y cayendo hacia atrás – en el caso del rubio – por la fuerza del salto del castaño. Al caer Harry quedó sobre Draco y ambos rozando sus labios en lo que sería un inocente e innegable primer beso. Cuando los adultos les jalaron para levantarlos Harry se fijo que en su mano derecha aun sostenía la esfera… y también la mano de Draco que había atrapado la snitch.__

 ** **.::0oO °H &D° Oo0::.****

Tan concentrado en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta en que la pequeña esfera se había escapado de las manos del castaño; pero sí, que iba velozmente hacia El, Harry no podía permitir que la snitch llegase con su rubio amigo por lo que de un impulso saltó hacia la cama de este. Draco paró la esfera al momento que la mano de Harry la tomaba y como hacía 9 años atrás quedaron en la misma posición, el ojiverde sobre el rubio y rozándose los cuerpos.

Draco bajó su mano izquierda con la esfera aun agarrada mientras Harry que ya había soltado la mano del rubio le tomó de la nuca para besarle, Draco por inercia cerró los ojos y abrió su boca para darle paso a la lengua de su amigo, profundizando el beso y abrazándose a su cuello.

En algún momento luego de entrar al colegio, ambos se habían vuelto muy cercanos y es que Harry conocía a uno solo en Slytherin y ese era Draco. Todos sus " _amigos_ " estaban en Gryffindor y los compañeros de dormitorio eran algo diferentes a la gente con la que el castaño trataba. Al pasar el tiempo las muestras de cariño como los mejores amigos que eran se volvieron algo más íntimos, los abrazos eran algo más duraderos y mas reconfortantes – al menos para el rubio – la necesidad de verse en vacaciones era latente y siempre estaban comunicados, las ganas de experimentar todo juntos les hizo meterse en varios problemas; ganándose a más de un enemigo, entre ellos Snape quien no pasaba mucho al pequeño Potter ya que por la culpa de este su pequeño y consentido ahijado se metía en problemas. Pero El era tema aparte, así como sus aventuras.

La boca del castaño había bajado hasta el cuello blanquecino mientras sus morenas manos levantaban la camisa del rubio recorriendo sus costados provocando suspiros en el mayor. Draco tenía sus ojos fuertemente apretados así como la mano que tenia aun la snitch contra las sabanas, su diestra estaba enredada entre los cabellos largos de su _amigo_. Los besos se mezclaban con los movimientos pélvicos de ambos.

Con los años; la intimidad y las hormonas provocaron que sus primeros besos y toques fueran exclusivos entre ellos, al inicio con algo de timidez pero al no ver una mala reacción en el otro eran menos desinhibidos hasta que hace un año aproximadamente se atrevieron a ir más allá… _como ahora…_

Draco se negó a levantar los brazos para quitarle la camisa por lo que ahora Harry terminaba de desabotonarla mientras besaba y apretaba con sus labios los rosados pezones del mayor. La tela caía por los hombros pálidos y con fuerza el rubio jalaba el cabello del castaño para que le bese en la boca. Luego de un momento y unos besos que le dejaban sin aire; Harry se alejó solo para quitarse los pantalones, dejando a la vista su miembro erguido y dispuesto a la acción. Draco se relamió los labios al ver el pene del otro chico y es que le excitaba ver lo fácil que el moreno se encendía con unos cuantos besos…

Harry sonrió lascivo ante el gesto de su amigo, ¿sabrá lo sensual que es cuando hace cosas así, y todo lo que le calienta verle tan dispuesto a _entregársele?_ Se sacó los lentes dejándolos bajo las almohadas y volvió a ponerse sobre Malfoy pero esta vez bajándole los pantalones completamente; dejando totalmente desnudo a su rubio compañero. El miembro de Harry no era el único listo para divertirse. El castaño se hundió entre las blancas piernas metiéndose de golpe el palpitante pedazo de carne, Draco gimió fuerte al sentir la húmeda cavidad de Potter. Con el tiempo Harry se había vuelto un experto, al menos creía Draco, mientras miraba con ojos brillosos como aquella boca subía y bajaba por toda su extensión, la lengua formaba pequeños circulitos alrededor de la punta, mientras las manos morenas apretaban con ganas sus nalgas. Al rítmico movimiento de la boca se le unieron los dedos traviesos que habían dejado de apretar el prieto trasero y ahora se divertían curioseando cerca de la entrada de Draco aprovechando la saliva que se escurría de aquel brilloso falo rosado.

Cuando los dedos entraron ensanchando la entrada una de las manos de Draco fue directo al cabello castaño para detener la felación, los dedos y la boca le provocarían su eyaculación y eso era algo que aun no quería, pero al parecer el ojiverde no estaba dispuesto a parar y aunque la boca no siguió la mano izquierda sí, moviéndose lentamente y una vez que los tres dedos habían hecho su trabajo estos fueron reemplazados por un ansioso pene que lentamente se introducía en el ano del rubio el orgasmo fue inevitable; la mano y el vientre quedó completamente embarrada con la semilla de Malfoy. La contracción del anillo hizo que Harry gruñese un poco al sentir esa opresión alrededor de su miembro pero sabía que era la única forma consciente de ver esa expresión en _su_ rubio al acabar. La boca de Draco estaba abierta y un hermoso jadeo – a oídos de Harry – salía de sus labios, sus ojos fuertemente apretados y su ceño arrugado, esas mejillas completamente rojas al igual que su pecho… se relamió los labios al ver ese lampiño pedazo de piel aun sin su marca y la atacó, succionando fuertemente mientras seguía enterrándose en su _amigo_ y con sus manos levantaba las piernas para entrar mejor. No esperó a que el rubio se acostumbrase, no era necesario… ya habían pasado esa etapa; la necesidad de Harry por tener a Draco _así_ siempre, había hecho que le tomara al menos tres veces por semanas… Era lo que más se podía contener…

-muévete… muévete… ¡Harry!- le susurró el rubio, el mencionado pestañeó y sonrió travieso, salió lentamente, Draco le miró suspicaz y Harry ensanchó la sonrisa al entrar de golpe, Draco había quedado sin aliento… así el movimiento comenzó, lentamente Harry salía; solo para volver a introducirse con fuerza, no había apuro, solo quería estar así con Draco, sentir sus manos aferrarse a sus brazos, sus piernas abrazar su cintura para profundizar el movimiento, el sudor recorrer por esa _deliciosa_ piel, ser el único en tocarle y provocar esos gemidos…

Draco se aferró con fuerza del cuello de Harry fundiéndose imposiblemente con el cuello de su _amado amigo_ … el placer era intenso y el lento movimiento había desaparecido, en cambio, las fuertes estocadas ahora eran rápidas y rudas, los jadeos y gruñidos de Harry eran música en su oído izquierdo, un leve movimiento de parte del menor y una de sus manos colándose para coger su – de nuevo – erecto miembro y masturbarle tratando de hacer el mismo movimiento que sus caderas… unas estocadas mas y el rubio llegó al clímax nuevamente, la opresión hizo que Harry acabara dentro…

 ** **.::0oO °H &D° Oo0::.****

Harry estaba tendido a su lado, acostumbraba, luego del sexo, abrazarlo un momento tratando de controlar su respiración, un abrazo que era como todos los demás… solo que desnudos. Y ahora, con las respiraciones más relajadas Draco era consciente de la pequeña esfera en su mano… aparentemente no la había soltado en todo este tiempo, la observó con detenimiento, era la primera vez que la observaba tan de cerca y es que desde que ese día la había atrapado junto a Harry, este _celosamente_ la había acaparado cada vez que la pequeña quería irse con el rubio. Observándola bien podía distinguir unas letras que brillaban con el movimiento de la pequeña que se estaba muy tranquila en su mano.

-" _ **es tuyo… para siempre**_ "- susurró, al momento de que sentía los brazos soltarse un poco de su cintura y la cabeza que se había escondido en su cuello apoyarse en la almohada junto a El. Draco le mira confundido, El sabe que las snitch pueden esconder cosas y que solo se mostraran a su dueño, que la forma de mostrase es cuando descubres el secreto tras el hechizo escrito… Se voltea levemente quedando frente a Harry que le mira algo ¿preocupado!? Pero fija en El. Sus grises ojos miran con la misma intensidad a Potter, _ _es tuyo… para siempre__ _,_ su labio tembló levemente y se sonrojó; su mano derecha viajó hasta la mirada de Harry para que no vea su vergüenza.

-si hay algo que quieras decirme, que sea a la cara y no en notitas.- susurró pero sabía que el otro le escuchaba pues la sonrisa en su boca se lo demostraba.

El castaño tomó sus manos, alejándolas de sus ojos, se acercó a su rostro pero no le besó, en cambio juntó su frente con la del rubio.

- _mi_ _**corazón**_ _ _es tuyo__ _,_ _ **te amo**_ _, Draco…_

Y le toma su mano izquierda – que aun sostenía la esfera – acercándose al rostro, cuando la saca ve que la snitch se ha abierto y dentro hay un anillo de plata con una hermosa y enorme gema verde… una esmeralda.

El hermosos rostro de Draco se transformó, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y el rubor en sus mejillas habían desaparecido; ahora estaba totalmente pálido… _ _¿se había aterrado?__ Pensó el ojiverde, acaso se había equivocado y Draco no estaba… ¿Draco no sentía lo mismo por El? O ¿se había apresurado?

-¿me estas proponiendo matrimonio?- susurró algo trémulo.

Harry había puesto su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de Draco, para esconder su vergüenza y la tristeza en su rostro al ver la cara de su _amado_.

-Y ¿si primero somos novios?- dijo apagado, aun sin mirarle. Draco al escuchar el tono se da cuenta de la tristeza repentina de su querido, le abraza suavemente.

-mas te vale,- sonrió mientras acariciaba los revoltosos cabellos de su ahora novio –ningún Malfoy que se aprecie de tal se casa sin estar comprometido antes.- y sintió la suave vibración de la risa contenida de Harry que aun estaba apoyado en su cuello.

Como sintió que __su novio__ – como le gustaba esa palabra – estaba ya más tranquilo agregó –y tu estarás conmigo cuando le cuente a mis padres... y a Tío Sev.- dijo algo trémulo. A Harry no le caía del todo bien el profesor Snape pero es el padrino de Draco asi que simplemente movió su cabeza aceptando las condiciones de Draco, con una sonrisa tan enorme que apenas y cabía en su propio rostro.

Se quedaron un momento así y cuando Draco y el ya estaban tranquilos y _felices_ , levantó su rostro para mirarle, tomó el anillo que estaba aun en la esfera plateada y se lo colocó en el dedo anular del rubio. - _te_ _amo_ \- le repitió.

-yo también… _te_ _amo_ \- susurró Draco en respuesta, fundiéndose en un beso cariñoso.

 ** **.::0oO °H &D° Oo0::.****

Entre beso y beso habían comenzado a acariciarse nuevamente, mientras la pequeña esfera – ya repuesta – volaba por sobre sus amos, lamentablemente, antes de que se puedan poner a tono escucharon las risas de sus compañeros de dormitorio, rápidamente se vistieron, pasando a llevar las cortinas – que en algún momento se habían cerrado para su privacidad – y entre abriéndolas, la pequeña esfera aprovechó y salió velozmente, golpeándose directamente con la frente de Nott.

-¿qué fue eso?- dijo mientras se sobaba la frente. En ese momento Harry y Draco abrieron las cortinas y saltaron de la cama del rubio, tratando de atrapar la snitch que volaba aun dentro de la habitación.

Esta vez Draco la atrapó y le sonrió a Harry. Nott y Blaise se miraron un momento… Harry siempre había sido _un_ _ _buen__ _ _chico__ – tal vez demasiado para ser un Slyterin – pero si había algo de __serpiente__ en El, era lo extremadamente celoso con __sus cosas__ – incluyendo a Draco, pero el rubio no era consciente de eso – y aun más con su snitch ya que ni el mismo Draco podía tocarla. El morocho les miró suspicaz y luego suspiró, ya escucharía la historia luego…

-en realidad no me importa pero…- les habló a ambos chicos que, parecían estar en su pequeño mundo – otra vez – estos le miraron raro -espero que tengan una muy buena historia a Pansy con respecto al anillo tan " _ ** _especial_**_ " que llevas en el dedo, Draco- y en ese preciso instante pudo ver a Draco por; tal vez, segunda ocasión sonrojarse completamente.

Ambos se habían congelado, Blaise sonrió y se acercó a ellos dándole una palmada en el hombro a ambos, -¡enhorabuena!

Ambos sonrieron levemente y salieron del cuarto. Nott y Blaise tomaron algunas cosas – por las cuales habían entrado en primer lugar – y luego salieron tras ellos.

-¿a qué te referías, Blaise?- el negro miró frustrado a su amigo, mientras negaba con la cabeza, Nott podía ser muy ingenuo a veces.

 ** **.::0oO °H &D° Oo0::.****

 **End.**

 ** **.::0oO °H &D° Oo0::.****

*tengo entendido que las SNitCH son solo doradas… así que si esta es plata seria única, ¿no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y mis notitas… a versh!... yo decía voy a escribir algo cortito y precisos, con lemmon.. no, lime realmente, porque quiero que sea tiernucho y tal vez te de un coma diabético al leerlo… -s **ehh claro** \- y cuando empecé con la escena de _sepso_ … pues… terminé haciéndolo _detallado_ bueno.. al final tiene mas de 2.000 palabras. Pero sigue siendo Oneshoot.

Nos vemos…

Anny comments?


End file.
